Operation: INSPECTION
by Hope Wheeler
Summary: Ever wondered how a tenyearold could be bald. This is the story of the kid that Numbuh Five didn't help, and the day that Numbuh One, our favorite sector leader will never forget.
1. Introduction

I used to be obsessed with Kids Next Door not too long ago, so this is the result. I was fascinating by the reference in Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N. to Nigel's becoming bald because of some incident with the Delightful Children, and I just had to write this story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Numbuh One was pacing in the living room of the treehouse base.

"Numbuh One, quit wearin' a path in the floor. Numbuh Five is tryin' to take a nap." Nigel sighed and flopped down into his chair. He immediately stood up again and began to pace. "Ya just cain't stand to take a break, can ya?" Abigail shook her head.

"We could try out my new invention. It only has a few little problems that need worked out . . ." suggested Numbuh Two.

"The last time we 'elped you test one of your inventions, we crashed right inta the tree house," Numbuh Four argued. "There's no way I'm goin' with you again."

"Oh, Numbuh Fo-or! Do you want to play Rainbow Monkey tea party with me?" called out Numbuh Three from her room.

"Cruddy girls." Wally mumbled. "Ya sure there's no messages from moonbase?" he asked he headed reluctantly toward Kuki's room. Nigel stood up.

"I'm going to my room to contact Moonbase Command. There has to be someone needing our help today." Numbuh Five smiled as he left, and went back to sleep on the couch. Numbuh Two went to his room to work on his newest two-by-four technology flying contraption.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Numbuh Five waited for someone else to answer it. It rang again.

"Numbuh Five hasta do everythin' around here," she complained as she went to open the door. "Uh, Numbuh One . . ."

"Yeees?" Nigel stuck his head out of the door of his room.

"Someone here to see ya."

"Tell Lizzie I'm not here," said Numbuh One, and he disappeared back into his room.

"It's not Lizzie, Numbuh One. It's a Kids Next Door Operative. Says she's from Moonbase!"

"Huh?" Now all of the Sector V Kids Next Door members were back in the living room.

"What's going on, Numbuh One?" asked Hoagie.

"As long as I don't have to play with stupid rainbow dorkies anymore, I don't care what it is," said Numbuh Four. Kuki kicked him.

"They're not stupid!"

"Hey!" shouted Wally. Numbuh One shook his head.

"You will have to excuse me team," he apologized as he gave Wally and Kuki an evil look. "I am Numbuh One, the leader of Sector V of the Kids Next Door." The new girl laughed.

"I know who you are, Nigel," she said in a southern accent. Numbuh One raised his eyebrows, and Numbuh Five crossed her arms. "I'm Numbuh 2x0, and I have been sent by Numbuh 362 to inspect Sector V." Numbuh One looked nervous.

"I heard Numbuh 2x0 is one of the best Kids Next Door operatives," Abby said, unconvinced.

"You can't believe everything ya hear," replied 2x0, winking at Nigel.

"Right!" exclaimed Numbuh Four. "She's just a stupid girl anyway." This time, he was punched by both Kuki and Abby. Numbuh One finally spoke up.

"You're here for a . . . an inspection?" he gulped.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but it's only the intro, and I promise that future chapters will be longer AND more exciting as long as you review it! 


	2. Nigel's Worst Memory

Chapter One . . . and for those of you who were wondering, THIS is where you find out why Nigel is bald! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Later that evening, Numbuh One was at the Treehouse's main computer, writing a report for Moonbase on their most recent mission, when he heard a soft knock at the door. He turned to look. It was Numbuh 2x0.

"I, uh, I never got to thank you . . ." she began hesitantly. Nigel looked puzzled for a moment and was about to ask her why she was thanking him. "You probably don't remember me, do you?" Then it hit him.

"Shelly?"

"Oh, good. I'm glad you remember!" Shelly sighed.

"How could I forget?" mumbled Numbuh One, as he turned back around to face his computer. The girl's head hung down with disappointment.

"I'm really sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to . . . I just wanted to . . .I shouldn't have bothered you." Then she left. Nigel, who had just been sitting there staring at the computer screen, sighed and laid his head down on the desk.

Flashback:

_"Help, please!" The call came in on Sector V's communicator, the connection to the Kids Next Door Moonbased Command Center, as well as all of the other sectors. "Please, somebody, help me! The Delightfuls . . ." The young girl's voice was cut off suddenly._

_"That's strange," commented Numbuh Four. "What are we going to do?"_

_"Numbuh Five votes we do nothing. The Delightful Children probably set this all up to trap us." Abigail decided._

_"I'm with her. There's no telling what those dorks will do," added Numbuh Two._

_"Yeah, they don't even have any Rainbow Monkeys!" Numbuh Three voiced her opinion._

_"I've got an idea. Let's go to the beach!" shouted Numbuh Four._

_"Maybe Sandy will be there!" exclaimed Kuki, grinning and blushing. Nigel turned around in his chair to face them, his sunglasses held on the top of his head by his thick black hair._

_"Are you kidding me?" he looked at each one of them individually. "There's a kid out there in trouble. And we're going to help her, whatever it takes. That's our job. That's why we're the Kids Next Door."_

_"Well, Numbuh Five thinks . . ." But this time, just this once, he didn't let her finish._

_"You may be right. But I can't take the chance." The other four operatives stared at Nigel silently. They were all thinking the same thing. He was right – this girl needed their help. They would go – it was their job.. But before they could say anything, Numbuh One sighed and continued. "I've overworked you guys, I know. So take your vacation. I'll take this one alone." They would have protested, but they saw the look in his eyes and knew there was no use arguing. _

_"Alright, Numbuh One. But you'd bettah call us if ya need backup," Numbuh Five turned back to say to him as she and others left. But he was gone. In a short while he was on the grounds of the Delightful Children's Mansion. He quickly called the Moon Base Command Center, and they were on their way. The girl came running toward him_

"_You have to help me get out of here!"_

"_Don't worry. The Kids Next Door are here to help." Numbuh One quickly gave her directions to the Sector V treehouse."_

"_But they'll come after me."_

"_What is your name?"_

"_Shelly." The girl responded frantically. "We have to . . ."_

"_Shelly, the Kids Next Door have never failed in a mission yet, and I don't plan on changing that today. I'm going to take care of this myself." Shelly smiled weakly and headed out in the direction of the tree house where operatives from the Moonbase were planning to meet her. Nigel waved, smiling as he watched her go. His hair suddenly started blowing in the wind. When he turned around to see why, it was too late. The leader of Sector V was caught in between the Delightfuls and Father._

_Nigel wasn't able to escape from the Delightful children; they simply let him go. He walked dejectedly toward his sector's treehouse, feeling like a failure even though Shelly had been rescued. Numbuh One couldn't figure out how he would handle his teammates' response to his return. Somehow, those horrible brats had found a way to do something unbelievably cruel - eight-year-old Nigel Uno, brave Kids Next Door leader, was now bald._

_

* * *

_Well, that's it, until the next chapter anyway, which will come as soon as you give me lots of reviews. Flames welcomed just as much as praise!_  
_


End file.
